


To Rip's Plans

by kismet76



Series: Captain Canary ficlets [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a villain messes up the time line making it likely that Sara and Leonard disappear from existence. They can cannot do anything to stop it so the task to save them falls on the teams hands. Meanwhile Sara and Leonard have to decide what to do with what could be their last day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rip's Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between 1x07 and 1x15.

“I`m afraid that Gideon is right, Sara,” Rip said. “If the Pilgrim really has kidnapped your mother, and _your_ mother, Mr. Snart, there is a real possibility that neither of you will be born.”

 

“So what? We just stay here and wait... to disappear?”

 

“I'm guessing that Rip has a plan.” Leonard drawled, leaning on the table in Rip's study.

 

“Precisely," Rip said, "and it doesn't involve the two of you."

 

"What?" Sara asked. "It's our _mothers_ you're talking about!"

 

"I understand your frustration, Sara, but you are safer here in the timestream. If anything were to happen to your mothers, there is a… slight chance that you might survive anyway, _if_ you stay here."

 

"Well, that's comforting," Leonard commented.

 

"The rest of the team and I will take care of this. We will use the jump ship, and you will stay in the timestream, just in case."

 

Rip crossed the study and went for the door, before turning around. "This is not a goodbye, but… it's been an honor working with you. Both of you."

 

Sara and Leonard stared at his back as he exited the deck.

 

"Well, that was weird," Leonard muttered.

 

"Yeah, you can say that again," Sara replied. "I can't stand the fact that we're stuck here and that we can't do anything to help."

 

"You heard the man. We're safer here."

 

"Yes, and Rip has a _plan_. Come on. When have his plans ever worked as intended?"

 

"You mean like Russia?" Leonard asked with a smirk.

 

"Right," she chuckled, amazed at the fact that she could find the whole situation amusing. Well, maybe not the _whole_ situation, but still. "Well, if I'm going to die, at least I'm not dying alone."

 

"Oooh, so now we're past the "I don't like you" part, aren't we?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

 

"And here I thought that we were _flirting_ all this time," she replied, smirking.

 

"Now, that sounds very much like an invitation," he said, leaning closer to her.

 

She smiled before answering. "What if it is?"

 

He grinned. "Your room or mine?"

 

 

\------

 

 

"Miss Lance, Mr. Snart," Gideon said, "the Captain wants me to inform you that the mission was successful. Your mothers have been taken back to their respective times, and their kidnapper has been defeated."

 

"We didn't die, after all," Sara murmured against Leonard's shoulder.

 

"Hmm-mmm," Leonard commented.

 

"The Captain also requests your presence on the deck."

 

"Gideon, can you tell Rip that we're sleeping? Because of our impending deaths, and the shock, and the relief… or something?" Sara asked sleepily.

 

"I am programmed to tell the truth to the Captain."

 

"Yeah, well, I'm going to sleep now, so technically it's the truth."

 

Leonard chuckled. "Yes, Gideon, go ahead and tell him the truth. You'll spare us the reaction."

 

Sara laughed, punching him lightly in the ribs. "You're evil."

 

"And you love me for it."

 

"Do I, now?" Sara replied. Then, after a moment, "Yes. Yes, I do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, so feel free to point out the mistakes.  
> Also, the last lines are a callback to Zootopia.


End file.
